The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (JP) (also known as Breath of the Wild or BOTW) is the nineteenth The Legend of Zelda game, the third released for the Wii U and the first not being an enhanced port from the GameCube. Like Twilight Princess, it was a dual release, being a Nintendo Switch launch title as well. Nintendo promised it would redefine the formula of Zelda's adventuring and return to the sense of exploration that was felt in the first game. Plot After a 100 year sleep, Link awakes inside the Shrine of Resurrection. Then, guided by a mysterious female voice, and using a new gadget he finds inside the shrine called the Sheikah Slate, Link explores The Great Plateau. During his exploration, he encounters an Old Man. The Old Man tells Link that a monstrous being called Calamity Ganon had appeared one hundred years prior to Link’s awakening and destroyed much of Hyrule before being sealed away in Hyrule Castle by Princess Zelda. After Link finds the treasure hidden inside the four Shrines on the Great Plateau, the Old Man later reveals that he is in fact Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, the former King of Hyrule, in spirit. Link also learns that although Calamity Ganon is trapped, his power continues to grow and it will be a matter of time until Princess Zelda cannot contain him any more, which implies that Link must defeat him before he breaks free and destroys Hyrule. The Old Man tells Link that he should head over to Kakariko Village and talk to Impa. He explains that she will tell him more. Once Link reaches Kakariko Village, Impa tells Link that a hundred years before Link awakened, Hylians discovered the ancient relics that the Sheikah Tribe had constructed ten thousand years prior: the Guardians and the four Divine Beasts, which were constructed to protect Hyrule. This discovery coincided with the prophecy about Ganon’s return, thus King Rhoam decided to create a group of warriors to control the Divine Beasts. He called these warriors the Champions. Commanded by Princess Zelda, their ranks included Link, her royal knight, and a representative of each major race of Hyrule. Princess Mipha of the Zora was chosen to pilot Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Of the Gorons, Daruk was to command Divine Beast Vah Rudania, while Urbosa, the chief of the Gerudo accepted the invitation to be in charge of Divine Beast Vah Naboris. Revali of the Rito was selected to control Divine Beast Vah Medoh. While the four Champions chosen to pilot the Divine Beasts began to control them, Princess Zelda went on a pilgrimage under Link’s protection, in which she prayed to the goddess Hylia for the sacred power required to defeat Calamity Ganon. Gameplay The gameplay has said to have been refined to help fit the open-world aspect of the game. Exploration appears to be encouraged throughout the game, based on the focus of making few to no limited boundaries. Gallery The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild/Gallery Unused Voices The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild/Unused Voices Videos The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild/Videos Voice Sounds The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild/Voice Sounds Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Wii U Games Category:The Legend of Zelda Games